The Zerg Third
by GeneticsMaster
Summary: The main character Kevin does not remember anything, and can only survive in a hostile world by fighting. His weapon? The Zerg.
1. Prologue

Hello people. This is my first story, and I am basing it off of Starcraft. If there is anything I did not come up with, like a unit, building or character, I will put a star* by it. Also, please don't give me any hate mail, as this is my first book. I will try to do the best I can with grammar and spelling, but if I don't feel free to tell me where I went wrong.

Anyway, the main character's name is Kevin. This prologue Kevin will forget about, but it is an explanation to what happened to him. You can skip it if you want. Kevin will still explain stuff as if it had never happened. Oh, and this is the first in a series of three.

It was dark in the room. I felt pressure from all sides, and could feel something stirring around me. Could it be current? I remembered something that felt like this from the beach. Yeah, I remember I had been…

...I felt really groggy, and my mind was moving really slowly. I started to stir and tried to find a way out of this water.

Then I heard a deep voice. "Test subject rousing. Commencing capability test."

I could barely see a figure standing over me. It gave me an impression of a female human. Of course, from the way the water clouded my vision I was not sure.

Then the body moved and I heard a definite feminine voice say "What have you done so far to the test subject Abathur*?"

The deep voice said "Subject has increased healing. Same as Roach. Subject has hardened skin. Strength increased. Capable of spawning Hatchery. Optimal control of 20."

"Good, good. Now, tell me his memories." The female said.

Abathur complied, "Subject name is Kevin. Progenitors are Neville and Marcia. 13 years old. Birth place is Korhal. Orphaned at 7."

"Okay, wipe it all but his name and age." The female voice said.

"Problem detected, my queen*. Mind has too much information unable to be wiped. Solution, split into three people."

"Interesting. Do it."

During all this I had been moving around in the liquid. My mind had slowly been waking up during this whole talk, and when I heard of getting mind wiped I "jumped." What really happened I do not now. I only know the effects.

The room started shaking, and the water around me started to move faster. I could feel two minds close by. One was definitely feminine and the other was foreign, neither male nor female.

Before too much happened, the woman, who by now I had guessed was the Queen of Blades*, shouted "More sedatives."

Just like that, everything calmed down. My mind turned sluggish again. I was still dimly aware of what was happening, but I could not react. The Queen said "We might need to dim his psionics for awhile, otherwise he might attract unwanted attention before he is ready."

Abathur responded by saying "Full psionic potential will be locked until first Lair. Problem detected. Full capabilities of Swarm not compatible with mind."

"What do you mean?"

"Swarm changes for compatibility is Larva must now move to tech building to evolve. Minerals cannot move between hatcheries without connected creep. Other undetectable changes."

"Why is this."

"Mind is very literal. Will not accept Swarm without changes."

The Queen by now sounded very exasperated. "Fine, fine, make the changes. Now, what is the status on the container chrysalis?"

"Chrysalis is fully functional. High yield minerals contact. Maximum stasis is 1000000 years."

"Why that long?"

"Unknown how long Disease will be in effect. Chrysalis is immune, and will open when disease levels are low."

"Oh. When will we be ready to launch the Chrysalis."

"Five minutes."

Just then, I heard a huge bang.

"Shoot, it got the banelings. Abathur, fire the chrysalis as soon as it is ready." The queen said.

"Yes my queen."

The queen ran off to supposedly fight the banelings. As soon as I thought of banelings, my mind started to hurt. A whole lot of information started to pour into my head, and I could see information on the zerg in my head. Including a whole lot of technical stuff.

My mind slowed down really fast after that. Just as I was almost completely out of it, an explosion close by blew up a wall. That was when I was shot from wherever I was to wherever I was going.


	2. Chapter1: Learning about my surroundings

_Welcome back peoples. This chapter is the one where Kevin actually does something. That said, lets get on with the story._

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

"Ugghh. Wwhaass gooin onnnn."

I was in some sort of fluid, so when I said this it came out more like "blub blub blub blub blub blub." It was pitch black, so I couldn't see anything. When I tried to move I just made the liquid rush around faster. Everything I tried was fruitless, and I felt like my head was being pounded flat the whole time.

Then, either because of my actions or some outside cause, my container just blew up.

Not blew up as in bomb, I mean blew up as in, well, an organic bomb. I was sent flying into a tree, where I lost my breath.

When I had recovered enough to see, I looked around. The first thing I see is a ball with a gaping hole in it. There was a purple carpet on the ground that was fading fast, pulling in to the ball. I was covered in blood, as was most of the otherwise peaceful surroundings.

I walked up to my container, wondering how the heck I had gotten into that thing. When I tried to remember, all that happened was that my headache hurt more. I did remember two things. One was that my name was Kevin, and the other was that I was 14. Must be amnesia.

Hold on a second, if I know what amnesia is, why don't I have any actual memories? Oh well, better get used to it, as thinking about my past just hurt my head.

As I walked up to the ball, I noticed a leather sack on the ground. It was coated in blood, probably from the ball. I picked it up and looked inside. It was full to the brim with some sort of gold crystal. I also noticed a lone blue crystal. Judging from the weight and size of the shards, I guessed there was a hundred gold crystal shards.

Hearing a growl behind me, I spin around. Standing just at the edge of the clearing was a wolf like creature. It stood on four legs, had shaggy black hair, and spines running all over it.

"Just my luck." I complain.

At the sound of my voice, the beast jumps. Using some kind of innate skill I didn't know I had, and probably wouldn't know even if I did, I rolled out of the way. The creature soared over me, landing on the container. It spun around and slowly stalked forward.

Knowing I would have to attack to get rid of it, I glanced around, looking for a weapon. Finding a hefty stick, I picked it up and was just about to swing when I heard a voice.

"Stop Bahavoril. Don't attack."

I froze. The voice was coming from behind me. Thankfully, the beast relaxed and sauntered past me at the words. As it passed I turned as well, not putting my weapon down.

"Cautious I see. Well, makes sense. My name is Oran. What's yours."

The speaker was a middle aged man with black hair and a huge beard. Behavaril had laid down next to him, and the man had his hand on it's head.

I responded to his question with "My name is Kevin. Where the heck am I?"

Oran seemed surprised with my question. "You are in the forest behind Ihrit. How do you not know this?"

I was saved from responding by another voice behind Oran. This one had a feminine tone to it. "Father, what's going on?"

The figure that walked out from behind Oran was well shaped with a thankfully loose shirt and a long skirt. There were slits up the side to help with running. She had dirty blond curly hair that framed her head. Her eyes were brown and her lips were full. The sight would have made most men's jaws drop. I didn't react though, because to me she was just another possible enemy.

"Shoot, Samantha, I told you to stay home with Neville." was Oran's angry reply.

"Come on, I can hunt. I'm going to have to." snapped Samantha.

I started to edge away soon after this started. I was at the edge of the clearing when they remembered me.

"Father, who is that." Samantha asked Oran.

"I don't know." Oran replied. "Boy, who are you?"

"My name is Kevin." I said.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I don't know. I lost my memory. The first thing I remember was coming out of that thing." I pointed at the container.

"You came out of that?" Samantha practically yelled.

"I think so."

"Well Kevin, if you truly don't remember anything, then come with us. We'll help you." Oran offered.

"Thank you sir." I said, relaxing my stance.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' At Oran's home '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

Oran's home was in the forest, but from what he said, it was only an hour away from the city. From the outside it had the look of a log cabin. There was a stable that was bigger than the house right next to it. There was growling coming from the stable.

"That's where I keep the monsters, like Behavaril, I train. It's their feeding time, which is why they are growling. Tomorrow I'm going to town to sell them. You can come with me and see if you recognize anyone." Oran told me.

I was grateful for Oran's offer, but something told me I wouldn't see anyone. I don't know if it was just because I couldn't remember, or if it was for some other reason.

"Father!"

A little boy was running out of the cabin. He was about half my size, with brown hair and green eyes. He was surprisingly fast, and was hugging Oran before I could blink. After a little bit, the boy noticed me.

"Father, who is that?" the boy asked.

"You could ask him yourself Neville." Oran told him.

"Who are you?" Neville asked me.

"My name is Kevin." I said.

"Hello Kevin. My name is Neville. Why are you bloody?" the kid replied.

"Err." I stammered.

"Neville, that's not a very polite thing to ask." Scolded Samantha.

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay. To answer your question, I don't really know. I think I have amnesia. If I may ask a question, what is the stable for?" I asked.

"I train monsters like Bahavoril here. Only a few have the talent to train them, and we have to live in the wild in case the untrained ones get free." Oran answered for Neville.

"Oh. Are all monsters like Behavior." I queried.

"Must have really taken a hit to the head." muttered Oran under his breath. "The name's Bahavoril, and no, they are not all like her. I'll tell you at dinner. Now get inside and take a bath while me and Samantha get it started."

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ' '' '' Dinner time '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

Inside Oran's home was far different than the outside. There were lots of oil paintings, couches, and an extravagant fireplace. Yet, something seemed wrong. I just didn't know what.

I went straight to the pond in the back. Thankfully, it was in a building, though it was still cold. Soon as I was clean, I toweled off, got dressed, and went inside. I laid down on one of the fancy couches and, even though I had only been awake for about an hour, quickly fell asleep. When they shook me to wake me up, I jumped up off of the bed and crouched, ready to defend myself.

Of course, I didn't need to. Samantha was the one that woke me up, and told me "Supper is ready."

Supper? I think that was the same as dinner. Who used the word supper anymore? Oh well, might as well go eat.

When I entered the kitchen, the first thing I noticed was the food. There were piles of it on the table. And it was all good quality.

" Go ahead, dig in." Oran chuckled when he saw my mouth open.

I immediately grabbed a plate and put on as much food as it could hold. As I was eating everyone else grabbed a plate and sat down. "You look like you haven't eaten in a million years!" Neville exclaimed.

"I feel like it too." I told him.

We ate in silence for awhile, and when I had seconds Oran cleared his throat. "So, how much do you remember about our world?" he asked me.

"Nothing. The only thing I can remember is my name and my age, which is fourteen." I answered.

"Okay. Well, in that case, I'll just tell you an overview. This planet is called Fahraville. Us humans are separated. We can either live in the wild or, if we have one of two abilities, a town or city. Humans have four classes we can be born in to. There are normal people, which are the majority of us. There are Psionics, which are 2/10th of us. They control matter with their minds. There are the Magi, which are 1/20th of us. They control the elements. Then there are Trainers, like me, who make up 1/1000 of us. We can tame the beasts around us." Oran explained.

"The monsters range widely. They can range from giant bee's to beasts never seen before. They are the reason humans are so spread around. They are attracted to large numbers, and will surge in even bigger numbers. We class monsters with levels. 1 is the lowest, and 20 is the highest. We classify Psionics and Magi the same way. A class 1 monster is more powerful than a class 2 Psionic. Magi that are level 1 are the same strength as a monster level 1."

"Trainers actually prefer not to fight monsters, but to be with them. As such, we are usually cast out as heretics to the way of life. In order to get into a town, you must be a level 3 Psionic or a Magi of any level. To get into a city, like Ihrit, you must be a level 7 Psionic or a level 5 Magi."

"That's about it." concluded Oran.

I had stopped eating at the part about monsters, due to being full, and now just felt like sleeping. I excused myself, went to the couch, and fell asleep.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

_And that wraps it up for this chapter. If you liked it, please like and follow. If I get people doing that, I will write faster. As it is, I will try to get another chapter up in about a week. Also, don't be afraid to critique my work. See ya next time._


	3. Chapter 2: Shopping

_Sorry this took so long. I went back to school and with homework and other stuff, haven't been able to write a lot. Anyway, in this episode Kevin sells the crystals he got last chapter. By the way, we didn't get to see what he looks like last chapter because the water where he bathed was the only reflective surface, and he got it dirty._

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

"Kevin. Kevin? KEVIN!"

I jolted awake, expecting to be in some kind of danger after that last shout. Instead, I awoke to the entire household looking at me. "You know, your kind of hard to wake up." Samantha said.

That was how I woke up this morning. After waking me up, everyone went to breakfast. After I got dressed I joined them. We had porridge, which actually tasted really good.

After breakfast, we went outside to see that a long caravan was waiting for us. I was kind of surprised, since after Oran had told me about this place I had expected that he wouldn't be very respected. Now there is an entire caravan here to cart off his monsters.

"Hey, Oran. How come there is an entire caravan here? I thought you said Trainers got kicked out of cities." I asked.

"The Ihrit is actually pretty desperate right now. They caught whiff of the fact that their closest neighbor is preparing an attack. So they ordered a large batch of monsters. They provide the caravan for us, I bring the monsters." Oran explained.

"Oh." was my response.

I helped with the loading. What I did was drag the crates, which were on sleds, to the caravan. When everyone first saw that, they were pretty amazed that I could do it alone.

Once everything was ready, we all climbed into one of the wagons in the middle. When I asked why we were in the middle, Oran told me.

"We need to be able to get to any of the monsters as fast as we can. Plus, bandits always go for the front."

I thought that was reasonable. I spent the rest of the ride listening to the conversations around me.

It took about two hours to get to Ihrit, since we had to stop once because the monsters got antsy. When we did, I saw just how big the city was.

It was still in the forest, but it looked like the city had made a clearing about a mile from their walls. I even say some other wagons coming in with wood and stone.

The city itself had a fifty foot wall surrounding it. The walkway was still wood, which told me that this city either was relatively new, or had just suffered an attack.

I couldn't see much of the inside, except for a couple of towers.

The gate was iron, and when we got close I could see some murder holes. There were a couple of guards by the gate, and I could feel something coming from them. It felt like power, yet at the same time felt weak. I could also tell their emotions. They were bored stiff.

I laughed at that, and Samantha looked at me. When I explained, Samantha looked startled. "What is it?" I asked.

"Only psionics and magi can read emotions. You must have the potential for one of them. We have to get you tested." Samantha told me.

I wasn't sure I wanted to be tested since I knew next to nothing about this place.

The guards barely glanced at us before waving us on. Inside the city there was a lot of movement. People crowded around us, going from place to place. There was a lot of noise.

We headed slightly to the right of the biggest tower in the place. I guessed it was the palace, but I wasn't sure. We stopped about a hundred yards into the city, right next to a three story building. The sign of the building said The Dragons Inn. Right under it was a picture of a medieval style dragon.

What the! How did I recognize something as a medieval style when I had no memories? This was getting really confusing.

"We're here." shouted a driver.

"What does he mean by 'we're here'? I thought we were selling monsters." I asked Oran.

"We are," Oran replied. "But it's going to take all day. We have to book rooms for the night."

And we did. It wasn't very expensive, despite how obviously wealthy it was. Then again, the person at the front desk took one look at Oran and blanched. Then, for some reason, looked at me and blanched even more. I thought about that, and realized people had been avoiding me all day. It was kind of weird.

After we had the keys for our rooms, we went back outside. Oran turned to me and asked "Can you take Neville with you to the market? He wanted to see it and Samantha wanted to go see friends."

I said sure, but turned him down when he offered to give me money for lunch. I showed him the bag of crystals I had, and his eyes widened.

"Those are Havahacks! You could get a bag that size of gold for that many of them. Why don't you take those and sell them. That should give you enough money to live for a year."

"Thanks. I will." was my reply to that.

Neville was pretty excited in the city. He was running around like a kid with Metabolic Boost. I was able to keep up with him, but it was a while before he actually stopped. He was in front of a window with his nose pressed against the glass. Inside was a miniature robot, with a presence similar to the one surrounding the guards, only, it felt like it didn't create the feeling, but fed from it.

"... Please?!" Neville was saying.

I came back into my own head, and only then realized I hadn't even been in my body. "What?" I asked Neville, since I had missed his question.

"Can we please get it." Neville repeated.

"Maybe later. I don't have any money. I have to go sell these Havahacks." I told him.

"Ok." He sounded a bit disappointed.

Now I had to find someone who was willing to buy these crystals.

We moved along, letting other kids see what was in the display. Neville didn't seem to want to run around as much, which let me look for a jewelry store. There wasn't one anywhere near where we were though.

About a block down from the store with the robot, we found a place to sell my Havahacks. A man came up to us and started to talk really fast. All I could understand was "Best … store … low prices … crystals … lady."

I thought this guy must work at a jewelry place, so I asked "I'm looking to sell some Havahacks. Do you know where I can go?"

The guy nodded and said "Follow … way … best."

I took that as an invitation. I started to think that maybe I could be set in this world after all. I checked to make sure Neville was following, which he was, and followed the man.

As we progressed, the buildings began to get taller and clearly had rich occupants. I began to feel out of place, considering that I only had brown leathers on. I once even saw a lady scoop up her child and run inside when she saw me.

The man, who had never stopped talking, led us into an alley that was smaller than the road behind us, but big enough for one of the wagons from our caravan. The alley was a dead end, with a kind of counter sitting in the open.

The guy stepped up to the counter and pulled a string. Almost immediately, and with an aura coming from him, a man clad in steel armor arrived. "What do you want Flad."

The guy we had been following started talking, again really fast. "...sell...cheap...later." was all I heard.

The Psionic, for that was obviously what he was, seeing as he had an aura too, somehow understood him. "Ok. Well, let's see those Havahacks of yours."

I stepped forward, but Neville cowered behind me. He seemed really afraid of these two. I reached towards my belt and brought out my bag. The Psionic reached out and asked "May I?"

I nodded, and he grabbed the bag. He opened it up, reached inside, and pulled out one of the golds. His face momentarily went surprised, but then it quickly turned board. He felt the weight of the bag, and made his offer.

"Twenty golds for the bag."

I was stunned. I didn't know much about this world, but I was sure that golds were smaller than that. Twenty golds would not fill a bag.

"I think that was a little undershot. How about two hundred golds." I said, making my counter offer.

"Look, no one is going to pay two golds for a crystal like this. Let's say 50 golds."

"Fat chance. 170."

"55."

And so it went, until I wheedled him up to 125 golds. That filled a bag half as big as the one promised me by Oran, but I thought I probably wouldn't get a better offer. So I took the bag of gold, he took the bag of Havahacks, and I left the alley.

I felt great, seeing as I had basically just made myself rich. I had just set myself on a path so I could survive on this world. I thought that maybe I wasn't in a bad place, even if I didn't know who I was.

That was when I realized Neville wasn't with me.

'' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''

_What do you guys think of my cliffhanger? Like I said before, sorry it took so long to get up. At some point I developed writer's block and got stuck. Eventually, since this chapter started to get really long, I decided to make it two instead, just to get something up faster._

_Oh, and if you are wondering when the Zerg come into this, it should be sometime in the next 3 chapters or so. Also, those monsters Kevin saw are the descendants of mutated Zerg. More into this later._

_See you next chapter._


End file.
